1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an endotracheal intubation assistance device used to assist in endotracheal intubation. More particularly, the invention relates to an endotracheal intubation assistance device that, when properly applied to a practitioner's hand, assists the practitioner in performing an endotracheal intubation.
2. Background of the Invention
Endotracheal intubation is the process of passing an endotracheal tube through the glottis and into the trachea, just above the corina, to open the airway for purposes of administering oxygen, medication, anesthesia, and the like. Practitioners generally use a laryngoscope to assist them in performing an endotracheal intubation, wherein the laryngoscope is inserted through the mouth and used to aid the practitioner in locating the trachea. A disadvantage of using a laryngoscope is that a patient oftentimes bites down on the laryngoscope thereby causing the patient to crack and/or chip a tooth. Additionally, oftentimes a laryngoscope is not available and/or its use is not desirable. In these cases, a practitioner may opt for performing the endotracheal intubation via digital or tactile means.
When performing a digital, tactile endotracheal intubation on a patient the practitioner does so in a “blind” fashion. That is, while the patient is in a generally supine position, a healthcare practitioner, while face to face with the patient, places four fingers of the practitioner's first hand down into the patient's throat, and with the practitioner's index and middle fingers of the first hand, the practitioner reaches and feels for the patient's epiglottis. Once the epiglottis is located, the practitioner holds his first hand in place forming a passage to the epiglottis. Then, with the practitioner's second hand, which is holding the tracheal tube, passes the tracheal tube through the passage formed by the fingers of the first hand, and attempts to position the tracheal tube into the patient's trachea.
Unfortunately, because the practitioner's first hand is blocking visualization of the patient's trachea, the intubation is performed essentially blindly, and, oftentimes, the tracheal tube passes into the esophagus rather than the trachea. Such a failed attempt at inserting the tracheal tube into the patient's trachea wastes valuable time and patient oxygenation. Another problem inherent in digital endotracheal intubation is that the patient oftentimes bites down on the practitioner's hand while the practitioner is performing the intubation.
Therefore, what is needed is a device capable of efficiently and safely assisting in the performance of a digital endotracheal intubation by providing a device which will allow a practitioner to perform a digital endotracheal intubation with the added advantage of being able to visualize the patient's airway and vocal cords, as well as, to see the passage of the endotracheal tube into the trachea, while simultaneously protecting the practitioner's hand during the endotracheal intubation.